


Day 16 - Opposite

by Username8746489



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nathmarc November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Marc has an assignment where he has to write about two opposites he sees in his day to day life, excluding the obvious ones.Nathaniel has an idea.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995265
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Day 16 - Opposite

Marc tapped his pencil against the art room table as he stared down at the paper in front of him. Nathaniel slid down into the seat to his right, leaning over to put his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder to look at what Marc was working on, “What’re you doing?”

Marc hummed, “I have to write about two opposites I notice in my day to day life. Obvious things like the sun and moon and sky and land are off-limits.”

“Day to day life?” Nathaniel contemplated, “So basically something you see every day?” Marc nodded, confirming his question. The artist shifted his body, throwing one of his legs over Marc’s right one, while the other one snuck under it, meaning Nathaniel had Marc’s leg in a hold with his own. He shuffled around a bit more so he could hold the writer’s arm with his own. Nathaniel looked up at Marc, “You see me every day.”

Marc blinked at him, puzzled, “And?”

Nathaniel stole the pencil out of Marc’s hand, using it to boop Marc on the head, “Black.” He then tapped his own head with the pencil, “Red.” The redhead maneuvered the writing utensil to Marc’s chest, poking at his hoodie, “Red.” Twirling the pencil around his fingers, Nathaniel placed it at his shoulder, gesturing to his jacket, “Black.” 

  
  
Marc’s mouth fell open in understanding. “You’re saying our hair and jackets are opposites.” 

Nathaniel hummed in affirmation. The writer laughed under his breath, “Why did you even think that hard about this?” 

“Just something I noticed,” Nathaniel bounced in place, unintentionally making Marc bounce with him due to their connected limbs, “You know, artist brain.”

Marc booped Nathaniel on the nose, “You’re focusing on the wrong things. Why focus on this and, you know, not your actual classwork?”

Nathaniel gasped, scandalized, “You’re not allowed to make fun of me! You’re my boyfriend!”

“No, I think being your boyfriend is what allows me to make fun of you,” Marc replied, a cocky grin on his face.

Nathaniel surveyed Marc’s face for a couple seconds. Marc pulled at his sleeve with his hand, a little nervous at what was causing Nathaniel to regard him like that. 

The artist simply pecked him on the cheek, beaming brightly, “Confidence is a good look on you.”

Marc sputtered, feeling very flustered and probably matching his hoodie’s color. He looked back at his paper, pencil moving to work on the assignment.

If anything, at least Nathaniel’s suggestion was creative. 


End file.
